


you okay, eds?

by orphan_account



Category: IT, IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Reddie - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Derry (Stephen King), Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier Bickering, Eddie Kaspbrak Has a Crush, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is Bad at Feelings, Eddie Kaspbrak is So Done, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Good Friend, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Gay Richie Tozier, I Love the Losers Club (IT), Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Losers Club (IT), Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Oblivious Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Needs a Hug, Richie Tozier is Whipped, Richie Tozier is a Good Friend, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Soft Richie Tozier, Teenage Losers Club (IT), The Losers Club (IT) Stay in Derry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: eddie kaspbrak has finally come to terms with his feelings.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125





	you okay, eds?

Eddie Kaspbrak loved Richie Tozier.

He wasn't sure why he loved him, but he knew he did. He loved the way Richie would smile when anyone found his jokes funny. He loved Richie's bad Voices. He loved Richie's gross hawaiian shirts that were painfully out of style.

One thing Eddie didn't know, was himself. He didn't know who he was. He had grown up trying to contort himself to what his mom wanted— he grew up thinking he had all these illnesses he didn't actually have. He had only realized he wasn't sick when his friends helped him figure it out.

His mother told him that liking boys was a sickness, too. Eddie never really thought about who he liked until he met Richie. He was never interested in anyone until then— and the fact that the only person he was interested in was a boy, scared him.

These thoughts often circulated his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about what the Losers would do if they knew he liked boys— or more specifically one boy. What would Richie do? Would he shut Eddie out? Would he find it weird? Eddie didn't want to ruin the thing they had— yet it got harder and harder to keep his feelings inside. He wanted Richie to know how much he loved him. He wanted to confess. 

"Eds? You okay?"

Eddie snapped out of his thoughts, turning his attention back towards the boy with the coke-bottle glasses in front of him.

"Oh, yeah. I was just thinking," Eddie sighed. "and don't call me Eds."

Richie chuckled. The boys were spending a warm afternoon at the quarry. Eddie sat on a rock, watching the sunset, while Richie continued to swim in the dirty water.

"Hey, Rich, it's getting kinda late." Eddie spoke suddenly.

"Eds, my boy! The sun's just started to set!" Richie responded in a British-voice, clearly upset that Eddie wanted to go home so soon.

"I know, I just don't feel too well." 

"Is something wrong?" Richie said, his eyebrows furrowing.

"No, I told you, Richie. I don't feel well." 

Eddie stood up and started to pack his things quickly, throwing his backpack over his shoulder.

"Hold up, Eds, I'll walk you home." Richie swiftly got out of the water, drying himself off with a towel and following after Eddie.

While walking alongside Eddie, Richie couldn't help but feel awkward. Usually he'd tell a joke right about now— but because it was Eddie who was upset, he couldn't bring himself to make one.

"Talk to me." Richie said, in a sing-songy voice to break the silence. 

"About?" 

"Eds, come on, you're my best friend. You think I can't tell when you're upset?"

Eddie sighed. He knew he should talk to Richie. He might feel better. 

"Okay. Uh- Well- You see-" Eddie couldn't manage to say the only thing that really mattered. 

"Woah, there, Eds, you sound like Bill." Richie laughed.

Before Eddie could even realize what he was doing, he put both his hands on Richie's cheeks and kissed him. 

"See you tomorrow!" Eddie said quickly, running away from the other boy who was left dumbfounded. He was embarrassed by the sudden burst of bravery that he had shown in that moment.

Richie smiled to himself. 

"I like you too, Eds!" Richie called after the small boy whose cheeks were burning.


End file.
